Kick You to the Moon and Back
by Saphira Veera
Summary: "I don't want to be his 'girlfriend'." "Well, what do you want to be, then!" "I don't know! I just...want to be with him all the time. I want to hear about his day, and tell him about mine. I want to...hold his hand and smell his hair. But I don't want to be his stupid 'girlfriend'." When Sakura converses with Lee about Naruto. Inspired by HIMYM. NaruSaku oneshot.


Hello Naruto fandom. OhmyGod I've been dying to write Narusaku. And now here I am, bringing a pretty quick oneshot for all you NS fans. It's my birthday today, and I'd been writing this and plotting the dialogue all day, so it would really mean everything if you give a review, or even fav and/or follow. Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

_The Infamous Youth of Fire danced in the eyes of the green-clad shinobi of the Leaf, as he leaped from buildings in swift motion not unlike the leaves of the forest that fell like waves of the sea washing ashore._

_As he prepared to leap from a precariously high ramshackle house to head for the rocky cliff above, his quirky eyes caught the sight of a pretty young woman whose hair was the colour of flaming hot pink and as she turned, the beauty of her face was captured by the eyes of the handsome young shino-_

"Lee, I can hear you. And that's definitely not a precariously high house. You're standing on someone's stack of straw. And I wouldn't stand there for long if I were you."

The said _pretty young woman_ let out a little smile as she spoke, her hands fingering her silk garment.

"Sakura-san! I'm sorry! Beautiful! Beautiful young woman whose hair was the co-"

"Lee-san, come down right now before I have to ruin my yukata trying to get you out of knee-deep shit or goodness knows what is inside there," said Sakura quite amusedly, beckoning her hand forward.

The green-clad shinobi leaped down from the stack of straws and landed neatly beside Sakura, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry," he repeated. "But it's true, you know. What are you doing here? A lady should not wonder from her home afar at night, especially a beautiful young woman like you, whose charm everyone can not deny and whose-"

"Lee," laughed Sakura. "I could stand here all day listening to you read poems and haikus about me, and I'm flattered, but really, that's enough."

Lee let out a nervous laugh again, still grinning his _Lee_ grin, rubbing the back of his shiny head.

"I got carried away again. So where _are_ you going?"

Sakura turned away and stopped walking, taking a sudden interest at her wooden sandals, her face a determined expression. After a few silent moments, Lee spoke up.

"Is something wrong, Sakura-san?!" exclaimed Lee, trying to see her shadowed face.

"Ahaha, no, nothing's wrong." Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "It's just that...well..."

Lee sensed her uneasiness and changed the subject. "Ah i-it's okay if you won't tell me, Sakura-san, but I was curious, that's all. I can walk you there too, if you want, I can just close my eyes when you reach your destination, or maybe make me hide somewhere so you shall safely arrive even without me looking, but I shall still protect you, you know, but not that -"

"Lee-san," laughed Sakura. "It's okay. I wouldn't doubt your strength, but I'm sure I can take care of myself. You asked me where I'm going. And I'm going to answer it." She took a deep breath. "But first, I'm going to have you answer mine. Got it?"

Lee blinked, puzzled, but he complied and nodded earnestly.

"Do I look fat in this yukata?"

Now, a simple question like this from a girl may trigger a normal automatic reply from the opposite sex, which is usually "No, you look nice." which usually ends up with the girl either eating up his words or starting to argue with the boy about whether it was a fact or whether he was simply consoling her and she does indeed look fat.

But Lee isn't the 'usually'-type of person. He doesn't speak 'usually', lest of all dress 'usually'.

So he thinks the one thing that only a Lee would think about.

"Sa-Sakura-san! You are pregnant!? With whose child?!"

And knowing Sakura, she also wasn't the type to tolerate such behaviour.

A minute later, a nasty red bump decorated Lee's lesser than shiny black hair, his hands protecting the bump and on his face he wore a whimper.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san! I didn't mean to be offensive!" Lee pleaded.

"Hah, I bet Naruto taught you how to come to conclusions like that!" Sakura exclaimed, annoyed, and shaking an angered fist in the air.

"Seriously!" She continued to mutter in the distance.

"Naruto-kun, huh?" Lee quirked an eyebrow. "You both really do spend a lot of time with each other."

"Humph, well there you go, there's the answer to your question," replied Sakura, still annoyed.

"Oh, you're going to Naruto-kun's house? But his house is that wa-"

"I'm supposed to meet him here," said Sakura, halting in front of a half-ruined rock staircase wedged between two badly-figured statues of the Spirit Forest*. "And I asked you that question, because well, I received quite a lot of attention when I passed the village earlier."

"Prolly because you're too pretty, Sakura-san!" Lee exclaimed, still cradling his bump.

Sakura shook her head, lesser than a second later amused by Lee's frantic reply. "No, I'm sure that isn't the reason, Lee-san."

Lee noticed her firm expression and blinked innocently. "Hmm maybe it's because you spend a lot of time with Naruto-kun."

Startled, Sakura looked up, her eyes wide, making the green look like round emeralds. "What does that have to do anything with -"

"Naruto-kun saved us all. He stopped the war. Of course he'd be popular and all; and we'd certainly be interested if he gets himself a girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?"

"Well, maybe not, yet, but you want to be, don't you!" Lee exclaimed, his eyes tinged with the smallest fragment of jealousy and envy, stepping forward and pointing a finger at his comrade.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I don't want to be his stupid girlfriend."

Lee blinked, apparently puzzled yet again. "Well, if not his girlfriend...then what!"

"I don't know!" Sakura said, exasperated, waving her hands in the air. "I just...want to be with him all the time. I want to hear about his day, and then tell him about mine. I want to hear his stupid jokes and still laugh all the same. I want...to hold his hand and smell his hair. But I don't want to be his stupid girlfriend."

Lee stared at Sakura, his eyes wide and unnerving, trying to consume and digest her words as he grasped onto reality. He shook his head.

"But that - that doesn't make...any sense," murmured Lee, looking at Sakura with wide eyes, when suddenly something clicked into place in his mind.

Sakura glanced at Lee with scrutinizing eyes. She shrugged and turned away.

"Wait - That means you don't _have_ a boyfriend, right!" Lee exclaimed.

Sakura turned again to Lee, an eyebrow raised. "Didn't I just say - "

"Yes!" Lee yelled, shaking a fist in the air, a victorious glint clear in his eyes. He then turned to Sakura, grinning madly. "Then I have a chance to win your heart, my fair maiden!" In his eyes blazed his eternal flames.

Sakura looked annoyed. "I did say that I don't want to be his stupid girlfriend, because -"

"No, my fair maiden!" Lee declared, cutting off her words once again. He shook a raised fist in front of the full moon. "Naruto-kun may be perfect, but I shall learn to become one if I still _do_ have a chance of gaining your heart!"

"Lee-san, I -"

"Farewell, my maiden, I wish good blessings for your meeting with Naruto-kun. I have no doubt that the meeting would only be for the sole purpose of business and politics!" Lee cried out, apparently forgetting Sakura's almost entire dialogue earlier.

Before Sakura could let herself explain further, the green-clad Shinobi of the Leaf leaped away, his flames still burning bright.

The pink-haired kunoichi sighed and shook her head. "Well done, Naruto."

"What? What did I do?" A voice suddenly whimpered from somewhere around Sakura.

She rolled her eyes. "It was your fault people were looking at me tonight. This yukata you gave me certainly does make me look fat."

Someone emerged from the trees above her, apparently walking down one trunk of a tree, as quiet as a shadow.

"You should know better than give me a polka-dotted yukata. I hate polka dots. Gives me the impression of endless rounded-top mountains. And I look fat."

"Nonsense. You look beautiful as ever, if that is actually possible. How can anyone be more beautiful if they already are?"

"You sound like Lee now."

He jumped down.

"Hmph, so you don't want to be my girlfriend, huh?" The shadowed person implied, his voice edged with a smirk.

"Being someone's girlfriend is stupid."

"And why is that?" The person asked, surprised.

"Because it's temporary! Relationships like that will only end with broken hearts and other cliche stuff romance novels would possess."

"So what do you want then?"

Sakura snorted and waved her hands in the air again. "I don't know!"

Silence.

Then: "You know, Sakura-chan, you sound like an idiot, sometimes."

Instead of hitting him like she usually does, Sakura giggled.

"I wouldn't mind being your idiot."

Naruto fake gasped. "My idiot? Wouldn't that make you an idiot's idiot?" He walked closer to Sakura and ruffled her hair, smiling.

Sakura swatted away his hand dismissively. "You'll ruin my hairdo. And yes, that would."

"And you wouldn't mind about that? Why not be a Youthful Fire's idiot?"

"Lee seems always so excited that it's getting hard to distinguish whether he's serious or not."

"Well, serious or not, I wouldn't let him do that. Steal your heart, I mean."

Sakura rolled her eyes and yanked on Naruto's black yukata sleeve, beckoning her to move forward. "Do I dare ask why?"

Naruto towered over Sakura protectively, smiling discreetly as he looked over her with a fond gaze.

"Because we're NaruSaku, and it sounds much better than LeeSaku."

The pink-haired kunoichi and the blonde-haired shinobi walked along the cliff, amidst the shroud of the night, oblivious to all and everything but each other.

...

"All business and politics, eh? We'll see about tha-"

"Naruto. I swear..."

...

"Hold my hand and smell my hair, wasn't i-"

"I'll kick you to the moon and back."

"Hah. I love _you _to the moon and back."

* * *

Inspired by _How I Met Your Mother. _When I read the quotes, I couldn't help but think of Narusaku automatically. And NaruSaku _does _sound much more fitting than not just LeeSaku, but SasuSaku and NaruHina too, don't you think, NS fans? I love you.

Remember. Review please! :)


End file.
